User blog:Ethandabomb/Ethandabomb's New and Improved Season One!: Season 1/EP. 1 Forsvarets Spesialkommando vs. Irish Army Rangers
Forsvarets Spesialkommando-'One of the world's leading covert ops teams, and Norway's response to terrorism and hijacking. '''Irish Army Rangers-'''Ireland's elite hostage rescue team. ' Who is Deadliest? Forsvarets Spesialkommando Description The Forsvarets Spesialkommando, or the FSK, are a special forces unit of the Norwegian Ministry of Defence. The FSK was founded in 1982 for fear of increased terrorist activities in Norway. In peacetime they are an aid of the Norwegian Police, entering serious situations such as airplane hijackings and hostage negotiations. During wartime, they mainly gather intelligence, to carry out offensive maneuvers against very important targets, to aid in rescue missions of important personnel, and to provide protection to important personnel. Little is known about the FSK because the Norwegian Government denied the existence of the unit for a long time, however details about the FSK's involvement in the war in Afghanistan have emerged. The FSK also participated in the Kosovo War with the Kosovo Liberation Army, it's mission to level the negotiating field and fine tune the details for a peace deal between the Serbians and Kosovo Albanians. The FSK co-operated with many special forces units in Afghanistan, including the SAS, Delta Force, the Special Operation Command, and the KSK. Applicants for the FSK go through some of the hardest military training in the world, and the unit is Norway's equivalent to US Navy SEALs. Weapons Irish Army Rangers Description The Irish Army Rangers are the key special forces division in the Irish Defence Forces. They recruit from the Air Corp, Army and Navy. Recruits and troops receive training and cooperate with the US Army Rangers, Delta Force, GIGN, GSG 9, SSG, COMSUBIN, Australian and New Zealand SAS. The main role of the Rangers is to rescue hostages. In the 1960s and '70s, Irish soldiers attended Ranger school in Fort Benning, Georgia and received training in the arts of Ranger warfare. Upon their return, they instructed fellow soldiers on what they learned at Fort Benning. The need for formation of the Irish Army Rangers arose when terrorism ravaged Ireland and a counter-insurgency force was highly desired. The selection course lasts 3 weeks and the remaining soldiers endure 6 more months of training in reconnaissance, search and destroy tactics, intelligence gathering, and stealth. 15% of the 40-80 recruits are selected to become Irish Army Rangers. The sizer of the Army Rangers are estimated to be 100-150. Its roles include operations behind enemy lines, defensive operations, counter terrorism and testing military equipment. Weapons X-Factors Forsvarets Spesialkommando/Irish Army Rangers 95-Training-95 Both units are very well trained in many forms of combat. 85-Experience-90 The Irish Army Rangers have seen a little bit more combat than their Norwegian adversaries. 80-Breaching-95 The Rangers are a hostage rescue team and should be able to efficiently clear out rooms. 95-Stealth-90 Forsvarets Spesialkommando is a covert ops team and is slightly more used to stealth than the Rangers Battle The battle will take place on neutral in an urban environment ground between 6 Irish Army Rangers and 6 Forsvarets Spesialkommando operatives. Each side will be given a car to mount their explosives on. Category:Blog posts